


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Haruno Sakura Needs a Hug, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hurt, Hurt Haruno Sakura, Ino is oblivious about Sakura's affections, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mild hurt, Not enough hurt to make you cry but just enough to feel incomplete, Oblivious, Oblivious Yamanaka Ino, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, POV Haruno Sakura, Sad, Sakura is sad but she thinks she's okay for the most part, Shopping, Short, Short One Shot, Soft Haruno Sakura, This isn't too sad but it is sad enough, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and maybe also a kiss, but lightly, she is very very in love, short and sad, to feel like you're missing something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: Sakura looks into larkspur colored eyes and realizes that she is so veryterriblyin love with her best friend.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> A short little oneshot! I love Sakura, I swear I do, she's just one of my favorite punching bags lmao.
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski

She realizes it when they’re out walking together, on a sunny summer day.

Ino had invited her for a “Girls Day Out” thing, just the two of them, because Ino had been in the firm opinion that they’d had spent too much time around their teams, around boys, and that Sakura had been down in the dumps thanks to Team Seven's recent loss. Sakura had agreed, they really hadn’t spent much time together, not as of late. So she had said yes, yes to Ino, yes to a Girls Day Out, yes. But now . . .

They’re holding hands as they walk down the street, a market place. Ino is wearing one of her sundresses, the purple one with white flowers that shows off just enough of her figure (Ino’s words, not hers, but she agrees), and a white sun hat with her sunglasses and short heels. She had put less effort, a plain red dress with short sleeves and white flats with her old straw hat that still has the pink ribbon tied to it. Ino is talking a mile a minute and all Sakura can do is nod along. Ino darts from stall to stall, vendor to vendor, up and down and left and right and every which way. It’s cute, somehow.

It’s when Ino is slipping a bracelet onto her wrist, when she holds it and babbles on about how the beads make Sakura’s eyes pop, when she smiles at her full force, when she waits for her approval about her choice of jewelry, unaware of Sakura’s inner plite.

“It looks good on you, Billboard Brow! Has anyone ever told you that purple is your color?”

Sakura looks into larkspur colored eyes and realizes that she is so very _terribly_ in love with her best friend.

The worst part, and this bit _hurts_ , hurts to admit, to acknowledge, is that she knows Ino doesn’t love her back. Not anymore.

She smiles and says, “Looks good, Ino-Pig. Maybe I’ll buy it.”

“Please do! You need new jewelry, the stuff in your box was _hideous_.”

“Hey!”

‘What? It’s true!”

They bicker, but there’s no real hatred, no heat or bite that once was. Ino laughs, loud, and people look at them, though neither really care. Ino runs off to the next stall, people yelling when she shoves past, and Sakura just looks at her back, bracelet on her wrist, and sighs. It’s filled with heartache.

Sakura is in love, yes, and Ino doesn’t love her, yes, but she doesn’t care just so long as Ino will have her in her life. 

She pays for the bracelet and trots after her _real_ childhood sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appriciated!


End file.
